Rise of the Sith
by Alistar Chayne
Summary: 200 years after return of the Jedi, Things begin to fall apart, yet again. The New Republic is at war with the Sith. This is the story of a trecherous Sith Lord and his rise to infamy.


_Foreword: I'm not a writer. I dont know everything about Star Wars beyond the movies. This is just an idea ive been werking with for a while.I'm probably not goona be very detailed but i do try to get to the point . Let me know what you think._

* * *

A long time ago, in a Galaxy far far away . . . 

Star Wars: Rise of the Sith.

It is a time of Turmoil in the Galaxy. 200 hundred years have passed since the destruction of the second Death Star. The Sith have reemerged and for long have threatened the New Republic. But now a Civil War has erupted amongst the seven remaining Sith Lords.

Darth Abyssius being the greatest threat of them all seeks to destroy the remaining Sith Lords and take their armies as his own. Led mostly by Jedi generals, the New Republic begins to make its move against the frail structure of the Sith Order.

Jedi Master Glen Skywalker has made it his prime directive to overthrow the Sith lords in this time of galactic confusion. With the aid of his trusted companions he seeks to bring down another Sith he considers just as dangerous as Abyssius, Darth Syliss . . .

Over Raxis Prime a Sith battleship is seen is coming into frame, It is under attack by several Republic X-wings and a few Jedi star-fighters.  
"Is that it?" Inquired Capt. Antilles from his X-wing.  
"Yeah I'd recognize that ship any were, that's definitely Elma's Bane, and he's on there, I can feel him." Glenn Skywalker answered back from his Star-fighter.  
"Do continue to attack?" Antilles asked eagerly.  
"That's what we're here for, right? But I don't see how that will do any good."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's gotten out of worse situations; Darth Syliss is almost as dangerous as Abyssius."

The attack commences with even larger republic ships joining in. Strangely enough Darth Syliss didn't deploy any of his droid cruisers in retaliation. As the operation seemed to become more and more of a success, Elma's Bane seemed to loose power. Then suddenly it seemed as though hundreds of droid cruiser deployed all at once, attack the republic forces. Glenn saw this as an obvious trick and using his force intellect he closed in on a droid cruiser that seemed a bit different. It was Darth Syliss, he had one of his droid cruiser hollowed out and altered for his own personal use. Syliss was apparently on his way to the surface of Raxis Prime, Glenn followed closely, and just as they broke atmosphere, a loud sonic boom shook both ships. Syliss had set his own battle cruiser to self destruct taking out several X-wings and star-fighter, and his own droids.

As Glen was caught off guard by the blast he sensed something else wasn't right. He took note of Syliss's ship and how it began to fall apart. Glenn took aim, but before he could fire the cruiser broke apart completely, in which Syliss was now free floating. Glenn knew this must all be planned out. He aimed his lasers at Syliss, but the Sith Lord parried each blast with his lightsaber. And with each blast blocked Syliss drew closer to Glenn's star-fighter, until finally Syliss took a hold of the wing and began to swing away at the wing. Glenn tried to maneuver Syliss off the wing but with every maneuver he only got closer to the cockpit. Glen knew that Syliss had to have planned this out, but he could only wonder how well or poorly planned it all was that Syliss was now hanging on to the wing of his star-fighter.

Glenn had crash landed before and this time it would be no different, but maybe he could incapacitate Syliss and take him prisoner or maybe even take him out for good. But Glenn knew Syliss was far too clever to continue hanging on, especially if this was all to plan. But still Glenn forced a landing in a old ship junkyard.

There had already been a battle raging on the surface, Darth Phaetons forces were cornered by the republic. And it just so happened that Glenn landed nearby.

As he exited his ship he could only wonder were Syliss had gone too. He didn't have to wonder too long. Syliss lunged at him with his two crimson lightsabers. Glenn barely blocked with his own saber.

"Your reign as a Sith Lord ends today." Glenn exclaimed with a bit of a smile.  
"You reek of confidence." Syliss said from behind the scarf that hid his face.  
"What is a Jedi with out?" Glenn lunged at Syliss. "He is perhaps a Sith, no?"

Syliss took exception to his words.  
"And wasn't it confidence that enabled me to face you again?"

Their battle took them into the heart of the battlefield. Droids, Sith troopers, and Republic troopers blasting at each other, falling dead right next to each other.

Looking from her hidden platform was Darth Phaeton; she saw the two dueling, and realized the opportunity at hand. She'd be damned if she would let Syliss escape.  
From the top she lunged at the two, both managed to dodge out of the way.

Glenn managed to regain his footing and swung at Phaeton, but she dodged his attack at the same time parrying Syliss's attack. It was now a battle of three Even though Phaeton wasn't as strong in the force as Skywalker or Syliss her skill with a lightsaber was to be feared.

As the two fought along the front line a large republic ship came crashing down in the nearby debris that covered the junk planet. It had occurred so close the shockwave sent the three flying into the air along with more debris. Phaeton nearly fell over into a trench, but for some reason Syliss took a hold of her cape and swung her up to safety.

As the two rose to their feet, they looked at each other. Phaeton could only wonder why.  
Glenn suddenly appeared, and ignited his lightsaber. Just as he did Syliss took a hold of him with his force lightning, Glenn blocked it with his lightsaber causing him to hold himself into a compromising position. Phaeton made her move trying to capitalize on an invulnerable Glenn.

But just as she was about to strike him down; another ship came crashing down on them, knocking all three yet again over the edge. Luckily most of the debris became lodged along the trench creating a sort of bridge. With Glenn hanging over the edge trying to get back up, Syliss and Phaeton resumed fighting. Syliss though was the only who managed to hold onto his lightsaber, Phaeton was with out a weapon. Surprisingly Syliss tossed her his second lightsaber. This of course would be a mistake. As soon as Phaeton took a hold of the lightsaber she almost out did Syliss.

Glenn who finally was able to regain his footing realized he too was with out a lightsaber. Using the force he summoned another lightsaber from Syliss's belt. Being distracted by this allowed Darth Phaeton cut Syliss's legs off, from below the knees. As he fell down into the trench he managed to grab a hold of Phaeton by the arm. With both of them clinging over the edge; Phaeton raised her free arm to strike Syliss. But Syliss countered with his remaining lightsaber to cut off Phaetons hand, then cutting off her other hand which he was holding onto, causing him to fall into the trench.

Glenn watched in amazement as all this happened, and as Phaeton rolled over yelling in pain he ran to her side to aid her. This mighty warrior had been reduced to a young helpless damsel, the severing of her hands and the agony of her first defeat was too much for her.

He would have used his special ability to heal but her hands were severed and lost in the trench along with Syliss. For some strange reason he held her close. He could feel her pain, and he could sense her regret, he had been sensing this all along, but it was more prevalent now.

Young Gen. Skywalker had caught his fugitive Sith but it wasn't who he was after. But he could sense that Darth Syliss was no longer in nearby. Glenn would havta return after the battle to see if he could find any leads to what became of Syliss. Glenn carried the wounded Phaeton onto a medical brigade. Escorted by several X-wings and Jedi star-fighters they made their way to the main Republic ship. Glenn has Phaeton fashioned with new hands, and then handed her over to the Jedi Council on Telos.

Maan Halaak, Glenn's old master interrogated the girl, but got nothing from her except the same sensation of regret Glenn had been feeling since he met her. She wouldn't speak. Talin Cordon head of the Jedi council on Telos made the decision that she would be confined to the temple, and that she would be cut off from the force. They didn't see her as threat since her army quickly retreated or joined another coalition. It turned out her forces weren't as loyal as they had pledged to be. Which struck Halaak and Skywalker as odd was that if she was so powerful would loose such power so quickly.  
"Maybe, just some people don't have the right charm and once their skill is gone they no longer serve a purpose."  
Halaak always seemed to have a certain wisdom for life even though it wouldn't always make sense at first he would usually turn out to be right.

Darth Phaeton was no more. She was now back to her old self, her old name; Norin K'zaak. She had become humble and bitter at the same time; she was released but wasn't allowed to leave the temple grounds. Regret could still be sensed in her, and even though she lost the Force, no one wanted to take any chances.

Glenn, though was in a sense captivated by her, he would constantly wonder why some one so skilled and strong would succumb to defeat in such a way. Of course it was her first defeat she didn't know what it was like to loose till now. Glenn learned this after spending a few days with her, he was assigned to monitor her; he would have rather been on the battle field looking for Syliss. But the council would have hoped to get information from her, seeing as to that Glenn was the only person she would talk to.

Meanwhile on the planet Bastion, Darth Syliss had himself fashioned with new legs nothing special just mechanical replacements. Syliss had too lost all his armies; after all he sacrificed the last remnant of his military forces over Raxus Prime. And if Phaeton hadn't interfered he would probably still have his legs and be celebrating his ultimate victory over Glenn Skywalker.

"Do you need company?" asked his timid apprentice Sidd Nuuko.  
She was a small young woman, a force adept, and very attractive, she was a rare breed , half human, half Twi'lek , she had mostly human features long dark brown hair, beautiful purple eyes , her skin though was a very pale cross between the human color and green and she did have some faded spots along her hair line.

"No, not right now." Syliss answered sternly.  
Sidd would like to think she was secretly in love with Syliss but she knew that he knew, and even though he never made any advances on her, she some how felt that he wanted to be affectionate with her but just refused. But of course as far as she knew it was just hopeful thinking, but Syliss would never let her know that he had conflicting feelings for her.

"Okay." She responded and began to walk back inside; as she did she addressed Syliss once more.  
"Mel" Syliss turned around,  
"Yes."  
"Dinners ready, in case you get hungry, just let me know."  
"Okay" Syliss turned around and continued to gaze at the nearby planet.

Only Sidd was allowed to refer to him by his real name (Mel-dae Kassen).  
There was a strange bond between them, one Kassen refused to meditate on.  
Right now he could only think of his next move, unless he takes Sidd along he would be going this alone.

He would never admit to it, but he didn't want to loose Sidd, especially considering that she is the daughter of his fellow rival Sith Lord Darth Aranna. Having her on his side was a victory over Sidd's mother. He wouldn't dare let go of such leverage.

He made his way back inside; ignoring the dinner table which had been laid out, and headed straight for the hangar. Sidd followed close by.  
"Mel?"  
"What?"  
"What now?" She loomed closer as if though she almost lean on him.  
"I know what I have to do. I have to seek out Darth Abyssius "  
Sidd took his hand in hers,  
"And forge an alliance?" She said this almost sarcastically.  
Mel stayed silent for a moment,  
"You know if you keep your self attached to emotions you'll never gain anything."  
Subtly, he let go of her hand. It felt strange to Sidd like he didn't want to let go, but that was the Sith way. Sometimes she feared she was only making him weaker.

"In the morning, I'm headed to Coruscant " He said to her as he examined a blast hole on his ship.  
"What are we gonna do there?" She inquired.  
"I'm going to make another move, I want them to know that even though I have no army but I'm still a threat to the republic."  
"Do I get to go this time? I'll never learn anything if you don't take me any where."  
"Yes, but… "  
"But what?" She replied to his sudden abrupt silence.  
"Nothing you get to go, this time."

The stars shown brightly over Dathomir. Darth Abyssius rallied his armies, ships and walkers thousand of them, marched into large cruisers. His troops marched into the square, ready for inspection by their mighty leader.

Darth Abyssius over looked everything from his platform, he indeed was pleased. Standing tall drenched in black from head to toe, he wore a mask fashioned from the skull of an Iridonians with extensive horns. Not many knew what Abyssius really looked like, not his most trusted advisors.

"Tomorrow we go to Coruscant, were we will meet an old friend." He declared in a echo-ish serpent like voice to one of his handmaidens.  
"And we need an army to meet this friend?" She replied back.  
"No, this grand militant gathering is for the people of Coruscant."


End file.
